U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,320 issued to Nasiri on Nov. 12, 2002, discloses a freely rotatable micromechanical mirror. While allowing free rotation, such a design is not especially suitable to intentionally directed linear motion in the direction normal to the surface of the substrate from which the mirror is offset, i.e., piston.